


Resentment

by kinkshameyeti



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkshameyeti/pseuds/kinkshameyeti
Summary: David was perfect in every way; she simply couldn't compete. Even when she tried to put him in his place, he still came out on top.





	Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Vickers/David. I think they have a nice dynamic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

She hated him.  
He was made perfect in every way. His body was sleek and athletic, grecian. When he stood still, his hips fell into a perfect contrapasto. It was as if he was hewn from white Italian marble. He was a modern renaissance statue, a return to old form. A masterpiece.  
And she hated him for it.   
He was David Weyland, the first of the David 8 model line, Peter Weyland’s personal android. And she was Meredith Vickers. The corporate lacky. The maneater. The bitch.  
He followed every request flawlessly, with an ease and a perfection that could only be seen in a machine. She felt her voice quiver every time she gave an order. He had muscles and incredible strength because he was made that way; she had to train every day for her athleticism. Underneath her makeup and iron facade she was plain and boring. She was just overcompensating for talent that simply wasn’t there. She knew it. Everyone that had come into contact with her knew it.  
David was perfect, and she simply couldn’t compete. Not as an employee. Certainly not as a child. In her father’s eyes, he only had a son.  
So she took out her anger on the android. She raged against him, she demeaned him, she made him like a slave, but he never retaliated. He couldn’t even give her that. He couldn’t even let her have satisfaction for once in her life. Even a glint of hatred in his eyes. A single unkind word. A hint of dissatisfaction in his voice. There was nothing. He never showed her anything other than gracious servitude. It was always ‘yes, ma'am.’ 'Right away, ma'am.’  
Couldn’t he tell that he was killing her? Or maybe this really was his revenge. He wanted to slowly suck the life out of her. The way he was standing right now, eyes doe-like, head tilted slightly to the side, was killing her.

“David 8. My cabin. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She wanted to destroy him, the way he followed her down the hall. She wanted to rip that blond hair out of his skull. She wanted to see those doe eyes well up with tears. She caught herself trudging into her quarters. Her back was quickly straightened, her hands were folded behind her back. David would see a confident, commanding woman standing before him. She was his superior; she would project that, regardless of her inner thoughts.

“Make me a drink. Martini. Lemon twist.”

The android moved immediately and obeyed. Meredith sat down and crossed her legs. Leaned against the table at her side. Tried to project a sense of effortlessness. She watched David mix her cocktail. As she looked over, he locked eyes with her. A smile was on his lips but not in his eyes. He always did that. It was unnerving, like the bastard had something to hide. It was so smug and shallow, and she knew that. She could see under that facade. She was sure he was mocking her as he handed her the glass. She downed the glass. She needed the alcohol for what she was about to do.  
It was wrong in a way; she knew that. The other members of the crew would find it questionable. Her father would find it revolting. He was, in a way, her brother. Yet somehow, that made it sweeter. She was about to do something horrible to him. Even if there was only a crack in the facade for a second, she would savor it. And she would savor how it would crush their father.

“David. I want you to eat me out.”

“Pardon?”

There it was, for a fraction of a second. A look of horror. The faint smile was no longer on his face. It was stone now. The reaction lit her blood on fire.

“Do you honestly not know what that means? Are you *stupid*, David?” She bit at the air as she demeaned him, “Oral. Sex.”

“Yes. I know what that means. I—“

“Well, then get to it.”

He moved to get on his knees as she spread her legs. He was extremely hesitant, glancing between the floor and her, though his expression didn’t change. Then she stopped him.

“Stop. Take off your clothes first.”

He narrowed his eyes. Carefully, his uniform was removed, folded, and set on the table. Undershirt, boxers. Weyland Industries, standard issue. Not a hint of individually in sight, except for that carefully groomed hair. It was so old fashioned and proper it was disgusting. It’d look better with her fingers laced through it.  
The android was naked now, exposing his athletic body. His well toned abs, his pecs, the gentle curves of his body. She took a moment to view him. He was well endowed. She hoped he felt objectified as she stared at his genitals. He kneeled on the floor before her, hands moving to undo her zipper. She wretched him by the hair, shoving him against her crotch, squishing his nose against her mons pubis. He breathed deeply in frustration, taking it like the bitch he was. She released him to let him do his job after a moment of this. His movements were delicate and precise. He was careful not to wrinkle her pants as he pulled them down her legs. Her white cotton underwear was removed.  
Vickers sat back and relaxed as he kissed her outer lips. He looked so good on his hands and knees like this, wetting her pubic hair with his tongue. She unbuttoned her shirt, breathing in contentment. Gentle strokes were made along her labia and inner thighs. How thoughtful of him not to brutishly rush in. What a doormat. He probably thought he was being a gentleman. Idiot.

“Get on with it,” She ordered, smug. In control.

Her attitude changed when he obliged.  
The shock of pleasure made her moan; she gritted her teeth right after. His tongue was divine on her pearl, and she hated it. Her legs started shaking as she lost her composure. Her hand went to his hair, as if that would do something. He kissed her clit like it was his lover; sloppy wet kisses, tongue flat and broad. Spit was quickly mixed with her fluids as her mouth opened silently. She found herself trying to grind against him, but his hands shot to her thighs to keep her in place. She quivered, and moaned, and panted. Her eyebrows upturned as she closed her eyes. And then it happened. He took her to climax and beyond. Heat and pleasure welled up in her vulva and spread out in a wave. And when it petered out, she hated herself.

“Stop. I said STOP, David!”

“Hmm?” He looked up at her, smiling, “Isn’t that how it’s done?”

She was stunned for a moment. What was he doing looking up at her with her juices covering his mouth, smiling. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and enjoyed it. How dare he. This was supposed to disgust him. He was supposed to be on the verge of tears. He was supposed to be terrible at it. Instead, he was controlling her. Even on his knees he could dominate her. He was bringing her into submission with his tongue alone.

“Put your clothes on and get the fuck out of my cabin, David.”

He obliged, naturally, like the bastard he was. That was the best head she ever had, and he knew it.


End file.
